


The Burden of the Future

by Set_Suna



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_Suna/pseuds/Set_Suna





	The Burden of the Future

Do you know how hard it was for me? Having to carry the weight of your death on my shoulders? Everyone told me it wasn't my fault, but we knew it was a hopeless cause. We all told each other that. After each of our parents died. We knew it wouldn't help. We grieved together. Some of us longer than most. Some of us took it in different ways. Some of us were changed forever. 

But we had to be strong. We had to fight the Risen. We had to be the light in a war we knew we couldn't win. It was horrible, watching soldiers and friends fall for a hopeless cause. That future clings to us still.

So when Lucina came up with the idea of going back to now, to change our horrible future. It was the brightest hope we've seen. We all agreed to come back with her, but we got separated. When our parents finally found us, it was like a gift. A terrible, beautiful gift. You're so glad, you get to see your parents again. You're so glad this world isn't all darkness and death and everyone still has a chance. Yet when they ask about the future, it brings up all that pain and sadness again. This time it isn't as bad, you guys comforted us. Made us feel better about the sad past we had to endure. Though once we went back, we knew our days could no longer contain our parents. And the pain would come back again. But it was alright, because next time, we'd have a bright future ahead of us. 

Your deaths were the burden we had to carry, and knowing that you won't be there in the future will keep it with us. Now that we got the chance to know you better, it'll be hard, but it will be ok. We have each other now. We can carry our burdens together, and try our hardest to reach that bright future. 

I forgive you, Mom, Dad.


End file.
